


Bump In The Night

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Thank God I'm A Country Girl [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Real Events, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Something was in the kitchen. Beth was sure of it.





	Bump In The Night

Something was in the kitchen. Beth was sure of it. She’d heard several noises from there, both Alex and their dog, Bluebell were in the room with her, meaning that someone or something else being in the house was the only rational explanation.

“Come on Alex, wake up!” She whispered, poking at him.

After some shaking and more whispered attempts to wake him, she gave up, climbing out of bed and ruing the day she decided to propose to and marry a heavy sleeper. She grabbed her sword as she passed it, her knees going weak as she clutched it tightly in one hand and felt for the light with the other. After some scrabbling and mild panic, she found the switch and flicked it, sighing with relief when she saw that the kitchen was empty.

“There’s nobody here. I’m safe. We’re safe.” She murmured to herself, sagging slightly.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

  
Beth screamed as she spun, swinging her sword wildly. Alex quickly ducked and the sword swooshed over his head and embedded itself in the doorway.

“It was only a joke!” He cried, spreading out his arms in a calming gesture as he stood back up.

Without missing a beat, Beth kicked him in the shin, hard enough to hurt slightly but light enough to not cause any permanent damage, before storming back to bed.

“Next time, you get to face the intruder.”


End file.
